Something Beautiful
by BrennaPadalecki
Summary: Brenna Sawyer didn't know what to expect when she met Sam Winchester. But what she did know is that she liked him too much for her own good. And did she let that stop her? Absolutely not. PREQUEL to Something Real.


**Author's Note: **Hello, you new readers who have decided to stumble across my fanfic! This is a prequel. A prequel to another story I will write after this one is completed. It's a Sam Winchester fanfic and no, the OFC does not die so I'm very sorry to disappoint. It's based around the first three seasons of SPN, whereas Something Real (the full-fledged series after this) will continue from season 4 and beyond. Alright, I'm wasting time, let's get this started with!

**Summary: **Brenna Sawyer didn't know what to expect when she reunited with Dean and Sam Winchester. But what she did know is that she liked one too much for her own good. And did she let that stop her? Hell no, she didn't.

**Rating: **M – for some violence, colorful language and slight sexual advances.

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Seasons 1 – 3. Constant angst and drama – Sam and Brenna moments – slight sexual points – overuse of colorful language – slight family drama. You may go to winchestersawyer at Tumblr and find pictures and fanart of Sam and Brenna and some music choices for the fanmix coming soon.

* * *

_**Something Beautiful / **__written by BrennaPadalecki_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Halloween Blues**_

_Loyalton, California; Sawyer's Automobiles_

* * *

"I see what your problem is," the girl from under the car smiled as she slid out on the workbench from underneath the car. Her pale skin was covered in grease and she had overalls on, with the name 'Sawyer' scrawled across the nametag in fading sky blue velvet letters on her left breast pocket. "It's your spark plugs. Sorry, pal, but you need to replace the old ones." The girl smiled kindly towards her customer.

"God dammit, I just bought new ones last month!" the customer said as the girl felt a pang of sympathy for the man. "If it helps, I can help you out." She smiled as she pulled out a box of brand new E3 Spark Plugs, handing them over to the man. "Have Henry fix those in for you, your car will be good as new, man." The girl answered, her solution making the man smile. "Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver!" she watched the customer walk away and that made her smile.

She walked over to behind the counter, watching the kids in the neighborhood drag their parents to the doorsteps of neighbors, making her sigh heavily. Halloween has finally come around the corner and that meant kids dressing up as monsters and superheroes while wanting to get cavities from sugar filled treats. She watched as a little girl holding a Mother's hand walked her up to the doorstep of an elderly lady, who was usually cold hearted to most children. Mrs. McCarthy. God, she hated that witch.

She watched as she invited the mother and child inside, shrugging and brushed it off before turning away. A whistle went past her lips before humming her latest favorite song '_Have a Nice Day' _by Bon Jovi, smiling to herself as the rock song flooded through her ears from the radio speakers above. She was happy that her favorite song was playing until the sound of her flip phone rang, making her turn around. Nobody else knew her personal cell phone except for..

_Oh god no._

She walked over and checked the fake ID that sprawled across the ID screen, flipping the cherry red phone open. "Hello?"

"Brenna, listen. I need your help," the sultry voice of Dean Winchester made Brenna roll her eyes. Him and his endless favors made her annoyed. He was 26 fucking years old! He can do this shit by himself!

"For the last time, Dean, I am not helping you with this Woman in White case. I'm retired, remember?"

"Wow, you're honestly sticking with that code? But what if I told you that I think I know where my dad was?" she could feel the grin in his voice. Hell, it was almost like it was real.

"Dean, as much as I'd love to help you find John, I have a business to run. My auto shop can't really work by itself, got it?" she sighed into the receiver.

"Please, Brennz, I'm begging you!" Dean said through the phone. Brenna Sawyer really never heard Dean beg for her help so she was obviously amused by this behavior from the oldest Winchester. She stomped her foot and sighed. "Fine. But when are you getting to Loyalton-"

"Oh, right now." The voice erupted from behind her and she shrieked, turning around before staring at him, her bright blue-grey eyes staring at the green eyed Winchester. He had a coy smirk on his face and she sighed. "You ass." She laughed as she embraced him tightly and closed her phone.

"But why do you want me to work this case again?" she chuckled.

"Well, that answer will come later. But we need to pick someone up," he said after he pulled away from Brenna.

"Who's that?" she chuckled.

"My brother." And that was when Brenna Sawyer froze.

* * *

"Wait a fucking minute, your _brother_? As in the one I've never met before?" Brenna asked him as the Impala drove through the three of four hour drive from Loyalton to Palo Alto, where Sam was said to be holed up at Stanford University.

"Yes, my baby brother, Sam. Don't worry, you'll love him. He's like a big teddy bear.. sometimes." He said as we passed a green sign that said 'Palo Alto: 20 miles away'. Brenna scoffed as she fixed the black leather jacket around her shoulders, staring out the window. The sound of Def Leppard's song, _Pour Some Sugar on Me _played as a background noise and Brenna's attention was stopped by Dean.

"How are you feeling? You know, after what happened to.. you know who." He said like it was an abomination to say her name. Brenna chuckled weakly and nodded. "I'm fine, Dean, I swear." She said, wanting to brush off the subject.

"Are you sure because you look—"

"Dammit, Dean. If you keep asking me if I'm _okay, _I'm going to punch you in the face. You hear me?" she scoffed before the oldest Winchester realized he struck a nerve. He shut his mouth before seeing the next sign that read 'Welcome to Palo Alto, CA – home of Stanford University'. "We're almost there." He said.

"Alright. That's fine with me," she replied dully before Dean realized she was now disinterested with the subject. He pulled into the back alley and out both got, heading towards the window. He turned to Brenna, a determined look in his eye. "Gimme a boost."

"Excuse me?" Brenna laughed.

"You heard me, you don't have cotton in your ears. Gimme a boost." He said.

"Hell no. I don't have enough strength for your fast food eating ass." Brenna said as she made Dean cup his hands together. "I'm gonna go first, hear me?" she smirked.

"No, you're just gonna make a bigger noise. I'll go."

"Are you calling me fat, Dean Winchester?" Brenna gaped.

"No, I'm just calling you unstealthy. Now cup your hands together!" he ordered as she listened to him and hoisted him into the air as best as she could, just so he could climb up to Sam's window. He held onto the ledge as tight as he could and opened the window, climbing inside before stumbling inside and made a huge crashing noise.

Brenna flinched and knew that could have woken Sam up, sighing. "Dammit." She sighed as she walked backwards and prepared herself. The girl clad in all black ran and jumped up, leaping onto the first floor window ledge she got on and jumped again, grabbing the second flood ledge next. She hoisted herself up and climbed inside, landing stealthily on her feet which were guarded by heavy soled army boots.

"Dean?" she whispered loudly through the dark apartment, looking around. She noticed a large, 6'4 man grab Dean's shoulder and Dean knocked his arm away, aiming a swing at the man while he jumped back. Dean grabbed the man by an arm and twisted him around, shoving him away. The man kicked at Dean and Brenna knew she had to break up the fight. She took off running over and with a quick leap, she jumped onto the man's back, covering his eyes. "Get him!" she yelled.

She shirked quietly when she was thrown over his shoulder and thrown into the other room, making her skid across the floor. "You jackass, I hate you so much now, Dean!" she whimpered to herself as she got up. Finally, Dean had pinned the man down and Brenna jumped with the force of impact, surprised.

"Whoa, easy, tiger!" Dean chuckled to the man beneath him and the man looked up at him, breathing hard from the fight before realizing who it was. "Dean?" Sam Winchester exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes.

Dean laughed at his baby brother's shocked look and all Sam could do was gape. "You scared the crap out of me!" Sam yelled.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean said in a matter-of-fact voice and Sam grabbed his hand, yanking it forward as he dug his heel into Dean's back and turned over, pinning his older brother onto the floor in a swift move of a flip.

"Or not." Dean groaned as Sam tapped him twice where he once was, getting up. "Get the hell off of me," Dean growled as he was helped up and Sam stared at his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked without taking a glance at the brunette rubbing her head as she entered the room. "And who's she?"

"Save all questions until the end, and I might grant you an answer, sweetheart," she smiled sickly sweet and he grimaced, turning back to Dean.

"Well, me and my friend were looking for a beer," he added as he placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, shaking him once and letting go. But Brenna knew that Sam wasn't enjoying his sarcasm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he repeated, a more angry persona in his tone.

"Okay. All right. We got to talk." He said to Sam.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam suggested and Brenna raised a finger in the air to capture their attention.

"Sorry, but he was more preoccupied calling me first. Shocking, I know, right?" she said to the youngest Winchester, smiling at him.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean retaliated to his brother and the lights went on overheard by a blonde girl, who was wearing very short pink pajama shorts and a Smurfs t-shirt.

"Sam?" the girl asked in a sleepy tone, obviously surprised by the view of their new company inside their apartment.

"Jess. Hey. Dean.. whoever your name is, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam introduced as Brenna observed her shirt and gave her a kind smile.

"I love the Smurfs. Smurfette is my favorite," she told her and Jess gave her an awkward smile, raising an eyebrow towards her.

"Wait, your brother Dean? You never told me he had a girlfriend," she grinned and Brenna and Dean shared a look, before exclaiming and shaking their heads.

"Oh, whoa, Blondie, I am so out of his league. Believe me, I'm more for the sweet, caring guys, not.. objectified men like him." Brenna jutted her thumb towards Dean, who looked a bit offended but shook it off.

"You know, I got to tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league," Dean smirked as he walked forward towards Jess, who just gave him an amused 'oh really' look instead of a sweet smile. Brenna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she turned to Sam. "It's like this all the time with every girl, don't worry." She told the young Winchester, but he knew because well, he grew up with Dean himself.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean said to Jess as he walked over.

"No." Sam walked forward and wrapped an arm around Jessica, turning towards Dean. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Sam answered.

"Okay.." he didn't know how to put this, sharing a look with Brenna as he turned to Sam. "Dad and Carver Sawyer hasn't been home in a few days." He said.

"So, he and Mr. Sawyer are working a Miller Time shift. They'll stumble in sooner or later," Sam answered in a cocky tone and Brenna raised an eyebrow, about to reveal her identity soon enough while punching Sam for saying that about her father.

Dean smirked, like he was amused and turned to Brenna, mouthing something before turning back to him. "Dad's on a hunting trip.. and he and Carver have not been home in a few days," he slowly said to make Sam realize, the realization sinking in when he stared at Brenna and then back at Dean with a terrified reaction.

"Jess, excuse us," he said.


End file.
